


Poolside

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bikinis, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sunbathing, Swimming Pools, olicity - Freeform, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-- Team Arrow has moved into the abandoned mansion...Oliver finds Felicity poolside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the Queens' fall; not canon; just fun.

He looked through the entire, massive, empty house. He checked every hiding place he and Thea had used as kids. The servants’ back rooms and hallways, too. Even the very depressingly vacant garages.

And then he noticed the bottle of sunscreen. He smirked. Only Felicity.

He walked out to the pool area. The once wonderfully relaxing pool was drained and full of yard debris. Even the diving board was gone.

But to one side, laying on a clearly brand new, drugstore-cheap chaise lounge, in the brilliantly bright sunlight was HIS brilliant and bright sunshine.

Oliver stayed in the shadows and watched. She was on her tummy and her boy short bikini bottoms were doing almost nothing (as far as coverage, that is…) She was twining and untwining her feet in the air, the bright red polish on her nails flashing like a beacon.

She had, of course, her tablet in front of her. She had earbuds in. She was bopping her head slightly to the beat. He couldn’t see her face, but she was probably singing along.

Oliver continued to watch her. She looked so relaxed and happy, even in the middle of the rundown landscape and empty pool.

Felicity suddenly flipped herself over, repositioning herself and her tablet. He smiled when she huffed and set the tech aside and then sat up to readjust her bikini top.

Suddenly he wasn’t smiling anymore…she swore, untied the straps around her neck and let it drop down off her breasts. She gave the pale skin a quick little squeeze and rub and then was pulling the bikini back into position and retying it.

Oliver let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and stepped back inside to…readjust himself…

Later that day, when Roy was asking about getting the pool up and running for doing laps, Oliver glanced over at Felicity. She looked up, too, and caught his eyes.

Then she grinned and winked right at him.


End file.
